Unsired
by LitLover 101
Summary: Requested one-shot for Rune Saint and all the devoted Klaroliners. Spoilers for TVD 7x14 and TO 3x14. How Caroline and Damon feel when the sire bond is broken. Implied Klaroline with Daroline friendship.
**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries TV show. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. A special thank you to Rune Saint for being curious about how these two characters would feel. On with the show…**

 **Unsired:**

At the moment Caroline had a lot on her mind. Taking her, no, Alaric's infant daughters to their new home in Texas. Whether Stefan was going to live through this whole ordeal. Talking to Klaus… Nothing seemed to be okay. There were still too many unfinished and yet-to-be written chapters of her life. But Caroline was coping because that was what she did. She put on a brave face for the world to see even when she felt her world crumbling.

Looking at Alaric in the driver's seat of the car, Caroline forced a smile while he talked about the house he had purchased for himself, Josie and Elizabeth. They were one more step toward Caroline's having to say good-bye to the children. Just one more step toward Caroline's letting go; which was never really her strong suit.

When she looked out the windshield again she saw a rest-stop and held up her hand without thinking about what she was doing or why she was doing it. "Pull over," Caroline ordered Alaric whose eyebrows rose. "I need to eat something," she told the human who chuckled.

"If you say so." Alaric got out first and collected Josie while Caroline took Elizabeth out. They walked into the road-side diner. Settling the twins into a booth on Alaric's side, Caroline forced another smile.

"I really need to go to the bathroom. Be back soon," Caroline said quickly before turning on her heel and hurrying toward the public bathroom in the back of the restaurant. Her eyes were burning before she pushed the worn wood door open and her breathing had become a series of shallow gasps as she dove into a stall and shut the door. Sliding to the floor, Caroline began to sob.

After a few minutes, the vampire got to her feet and pulled the door open. She walked with purpose to the mirror, leaning against the counter and examining her reflection. Her makeup was smeared and her lids were puffy. "Great. Good going, Forbes," Caroline muttered to herself, turning on the water, determined to look bright and shiny again before dealing with Alaric.

The water poured into the sink sounding more like thunder when she felt a pain in her neck. Gasping, Caroline sunk to the floor, grasping at the part of her body that was under attack. What was happening to her? Feeling panicked as the pain increased, Caroline looked around, desperately feeling like someone was tearing her apart.

Caroline had been tortured many times but nothing could equal this pain. And then it was gone. The pain was replaced with a sense of nothingness. Shaking her head; Caroline forced herself to her feet. Her reflection stared back at her with a sense of awe and then understanding broke. " _Klaus_?" she moaned.

For a split second she could see him staring back at her in the mirror. She could hear him saying "Hello, love," in that coy tone of his that felt like silk brushing her ear. " _Klaus_?" Caroline whispered but she couldn't feel him anymore. It's not that she had known how deep their connection was due to his being her sire. But now she did. Now she understood what it was like to not feel him with her everywhere she went.

More tears obscured her vision. For so long Caroline thought she would feel relieved that they were no longer connected. Now she felt afraid. It wasn't just that she was afraid that if the bond was broken that Stefan might be dead, it was that Klaus might be dead too, and that thought was unbearable. Withdrawing her phone from her back pocket, Caroline searched her list or contacts for Klaus' number. Then it dawned of her that she had deleted it when she was purging herself of all things having to do with her exs. Cursing, Caroline set the phone down with a bang, nearly crushing it. What to do? What to do? Caroline's mind spun around in ever increasing circles of panic when she settled on an idea.

Flipping her phone over to make sure it was working, Caroline let out a sigh of relief before she punched in a series of numbers and waited. "Come on. _Come_ _on_ ," she growled impatiently when the line connected and a familiar voice answered.

"Caroline, _not_ the best time," Damon snapped into the phone.

"Did you feel it?" Caroline snapped back, not in the mood for Damon's attitude.

Damon was quiet for a long time before he replied. "Yeah. I felt it. Did Stefan call you? I tried to call but I'm getting his voicemail."

"I…" Caroline did not know what to say. How was she supposed to tell him that she had called to get Klaus' phone number rather than calling to find out how her boyfriend, his brother, was doing? "No, he hasn't called."

"Okay. Well, I'll keep calling," Damon replied abruptly. "Later, Blondie."

"Damon!" Caroline cried, hoping that Damon would stop before hanging up on her.

"Yeah," Damon sighed. "What?"

"Ummm… How did it _feel_?" Caroline whispered, biting her lower lip.

"How did _what_ feel?" Damon asked.

"When the sire bond broke. How did it feel to _you_?" Caroline questioned her sire who took another long moment to answer.

"Like I was dying. Then I felt freer than I have since I became my awesome self. Why? Did it feel _different_ to you?" Damon retorted. "Since you have more of a connection with he-who-shall-not-be-named-during-this-phone-call?"

"You feel _free_?" Caroline's words sounded like a question but she was really asking herself why she didn't feel the same.

"Yes. I feel free like a little birdy who can take flight for the first time. Far away from the nest," Damon's sarcasm came through at a high level, causing Caroline to roll her eyes. "And maybe I'll crash land. Who knows? If you're asking do I feel like there's another hole in me, thanks to the end of the sire bond being gone, honestly, yeah, it feels like there's something missing, like someone cut off my arm. Happy now? And if you tell anyone that, I will make you _suffer_."

Caroline tried to not smile. She had to admit that she was happy that someone else felt the disconnection she was feeling right now; even if it wasn't on the same level. "Take care of yourself, Damon," she said quietly.

"You too, Caroline. If I get any news on how Stefan and our former sire are doing, you will be the first I tell," Damon said before a dial tone rang in Caroline's ear.

Caroline would never admit to anyone that talking to Damon Salvatore had made her feel better but it had. Just a little though because her questions were unanswered. What would make her feel a hundred percent would be if a certain hybrid would call her and tell her that he was fine and he had saved the day, that their bond would never be broken because what they had went beyond magic, time and distance. They would always find each other with or without the bonds of a thousand years of his mother's curse.

Smiling, Caroline left the bathroom and made her way back to the booth where her girls were. "Hey, everything okay? You were in there for a long time." Alaric's look of concern touched Caroline. It was good to have friends.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be okay," Caroline nodded, knowing that she would find Klaus one day. Maybe it wouldn't be today or tomorrow but one day, she would find herself at his door. She could guarantee it.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


End file.
